Kinsley
'''Kinsley, The Charismatic Party Girl, '''is one of Camrie's OC's. Her song is Sober by P!nk Biography When Kinsley was only 1, her parents were killed in the 9/11 attack on the twin towers. Since then her and her brother had lived with their uncle Gary on their dad's side, since he was the only family they had left. As soon as her brother could, he moved out leaving Kinsley to live with their mentally abusive uncle with drug problems. Their uncle constantly talked Kinsley down and makes her feel worthless, which only decreased her already low self esteem. By the time she was 9 she had such a low self esteem it was hard for her to make friends. but after constantly sitting alone at lunch and recess and anytime of the day, one girl in particular had taken notice to this. this girl pushed her way into Kinsley's life along with a boy who was already her friend. years down the road Kinsely had become super close to the two kids that had pushed their way into her life, Kelly and Seth. The three did everything together, and they never had a worry about where their life was going to lead them in the future, as Kelly's philosophy to the other two was to let the wind guide you. In fact, Kelly and Seth had been on their way to pick Kinsley up to run far away from her Uncle, the three had planned to run away together off to another state, to start a new life. but they got in a horrible car crash before they could get to Kinsley, the car had blown up and they never made it. Kinsley had never gotten over the death of her friends, and the fact that everyone she knew left her. Once again, she was alone in the world and she remained that way for a long while, not minding that she no would be alone forever, because she didn't want to get that close to anyone ever again, only for them to sooner or later leave as well. she developed a drinking problem, in which she made herself a fake ID and hung out at a local bar everynight. There, she met the bartender Zamiel who was the first to see right through her age, and refused to make an alcoholic drink of any kind for her. but despite this, Kinsley came back every night only to be given water. She didn't mind though, eventually her and Zamiel became close and he took her home to meet his roommate and best friend Soren, and his girlfriend Wendy. and eventually, no matter how much Kinsley tried not to, she grew attached to all of them and later moved in to their shared tiny apartment as well. Ten Words to Describe Kinsley # Loud # Opinionated # Stubborn # Loyal # Independent # Mysterious # nonchalant # Intriguing # Artistic # Intelligent Trivia * Kinsley is a photographer/ artist. She often enjoys taking pictures and then trying to paint them on a canvas. * Kinsley has a tattoo on her upper right arm of a simple crop circle. * Kinsley's favorite band is Artist vs Poet, and her favorite song being Whiskey Problems.